Secret Spys
by thehowgartsdemigod
Summary: Percy and his friends are spys. They work for a company, but on one of their missions everything goes wrong. Now Percy, Jason and Leo must go and try to rescue their friends. In the end they find out how important their friendship is.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please don't hate. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Chapter 1:**

 **Percy's POV:**

It was Friday afternoon. We were all sitting around in our agency lounge. You see me and my friends were spys in a secret agency. Our agency was called "Olympus Shadows". It was owned by my friend's, Nico Di Angelo's, dad. As I was saying we were all sitting around. I was bored, no that's an understatement. I could tell we were we all waiting for the _same_ thing. The mission alarm. It had been so long since any of us got a mission. Most of the time other people got the missions while we just sat around. I knew how everyone felt, _forgotten._

 _"_ Guys, I'm getting bored of sitting around." Said a member of our group, Leo. Leo had elfish features. Basically Leo looked like a mexican Santa's elf. "I know Leo, I'm bored too. We have to wait though, just in case the alarm rings." Annabeth explained. We heard someone run down the stairs. I turned and saw it was, Reyna. Reyna was one of the girls in the group you did _not_ want to mess with. She always had her hair in a braid and she had a glare that could practically turn you to stone. "Has the alarm rang, yet?" Reyna asked us. "No, not yet." Leo said. Reyna looked at him suspiciously. He froze. When she turned her gaze away Leo started to move again. He seemed relieved. All of a sudden the alarm rang. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! Leo smirked. Everyone seemed excited.

We ran down the hall. Annabeth put her hand on a hidden scanner. The scanner made a little chime and a green light showered down on us. Then the wall slid aside and showed us a room. It was very large. The armory was here so was the training arena, snack bar, game room, suit up hall and much more. We went to put on our suits. They were plain black. I guess that's what we get for being in a company ran by Hades. Next we ran over to the weapons. I chose a sword, Annabeth chose a dagger like Piper. Leo chose only his fire, Frank chose a bow and arrows. Reyna used her sword, Hazel got her bow and arrows too. Finally, when the rest chose their weapons, we ran out of the room and down the hall. We reached the garage. We all chose a vehicle. We got our ear pieces and drove off. I spoke in to my ear piece. "Will where are we heading?" I asked our computer tech guy. Will always told us how to get in places. He could hack locks and open them. Will was greatly appreciated by everyone. " To the state border. Someone is sneaking bars of 24 karat gold across." He said eager to find out who. "On it, I'll tell the rest." I said.

"Guys, Will just informed me that we need to go straight to the border. Someone is snuggling 24 karat gold across." I told everyone. "The border is a long drive from here. How do we get their in time?" Hazel asked nervously. "We can accelerate our speed, go the fastest you can." I told them trying to sound confident. "Percy should we start with the Agent names." Annabeth asked suggestively. I agreed that we should. My agent name was Agent horse. Okay I know what your thinking " agent horse really?" but yes really. Most of our agents have names based off of their parents sacred animal. If it's already taken you find another one, but it's always an animal. As we raced to get to the border I got a call on my ear piece. When I answered it was Leo, he said they were at the border and to bring back up, they were going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Peeps! Time for the second chapter. Hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Third Person POV:**

So much things were racing through Percy's head right now. What was happening at the border? How did they get there that fast? Is everyone okay? Either way he did exactly as Leo told him to do, he called back up. He spoke into his ear piece. "Will I'm going to need back up. Somethings happened at the border." Percy told him. There was no reply. Percy was so worried what happened. Who were they trying to capture? He kept driving going at full speed for the sake of his friends lives depended on him. As he drove the wind burst through his hair and he realized how close he had gotten to the border, but how far he was from the agency. He came to a stop. He saw his friends standing there with pale faces. "Guys whats wrong?" Percy asked them. They didn't move or answer. He looked at where their eyes were gazing at and saw them. Three people. Although they didn't actually look like people. It made Percy wonder what they really were. One was big and had scars all over his face. Another was even taller with a wooden club in his hand. The last one was about two inches shorter than the last, this one had a spear. Wait, Percy thought he looked back at all their faces. They were cyclops.

He now saw why his friends were freaking out. Too frozen to move. Finally he ran over to his friends who were paralyzed in fear and tried to make fight. They were so stunned. Percy couldn't blame them. Soon enough they all came to their senses. Leo looked at percy. "Hey Percy, didn't I ask you to bring back up?" He said in a shaky voice. "No one answered my calls." Percy replied. They were on their own. Leo made the weirdest sound ever. "Uh I know we're about to go into battle and all but seriously dude what was that?" Jason asked chuckling. "My battle cry." Leo said grinning. Even the cyclops had been confused but not for long. A huge club bonged Annabeth on the head. She fainted immediatley. That made everyone so surprised. Then they came back to their senses and charged at the cyclops. He just laughed. "It's _too_ big!" Piper yelled out. "We can't give up!" Jason told her. She looked worried but nodded. Then out of no where a spear came flying at us. "HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS!" Leo screamed out. Percy blacked out. The last thing he saw was a giant hand taking all his friends away.

Jason started to fly but a huge hand grabbed faster than you could say "help". Leo was being hit plenty of times on the head with a club. Finally they swiped Jason out of the air and he went flying somewhere. Leo was used as a baseball with the club. He had fainted long before but it still hurt him. The rest were grabbed giant hands and soon disappeared. Percy woke up and touched his head. He winced it was pounding. He started to stand up when he heard groaning not too far. He looked around and saw a body rolling around. It was Leo. Percy rubbed his eyes and walked over. Leo was badly hurt and no one was here to help them. Percy woke Leo by shaking him a little. Leo shot straight up. The minute he got up he regretted it. He held his head and kept groaning. "Where is everybody?" Percy asked worried. "I..I don't know. I think they were taken but i blacked out." Leo said holding a hand to his forehead. "Sit here, I'm going to see if anyone was left behind." Percy said hopefully. Leo nodded. Percy got up and walked farther. He winced his head felt horrible. He kept walking with a hand on his head. "Uhhhhh." Said a lifeless body. Percy ran over no matter how much his head pounded. It was Jason. He had a big bump on his head. Percy ran back to Leo and told him. "I found Jason he is still unconscious." Percy said. Leo started to get up but winced again. "Percy can't you carry Jason over here. My head is pounding and feels like it's coming out of my skull." Leo said holding his head. "I'll try." Percy told Leo. He walked back to Jason and saw Jason woke up. His blond hair now coated with dirt. His clothes were ripped. Then Percy noticed his own clothes and hair. They looked similar. "Hi Jason. Your awake now. Can you walk?" Percy asked weakly. Jason nodded his head and showed a small smile. He layed on Percy as he walked but could move.

They reached Leo. "Where are the others?" Jason asked now fully awake. "Umm..well you see they were taken by the giant hands." Leo said dozed. "It was cyclopses." Percy told Jason. "They kidnapped our friends." Jason asked now with anger in his voice. Percy looked at him. "It's alright, we'll find them." He told Jason trying to reassure him. Jason didn't seem very convinced but he nodded. "Do you guys know where the cyclops lair is?" Percy asked curiously. "No." Jason said. "Neither do I." Leo said. "Well then we have to find a map or something." Percy told them. "Or... we can follow those _giant_ footprints." Leo said smirking. They all chuckled. "Yeah or we could do that." Percy said. "Please though guys, can we rest. My head feels horrible and I think I hurt my back." Jason said holding his aching body. They all agreed to leave later at sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am happy to say this is chapter three. Without further ado..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Jason's POV:**

His head was pounding and he barely rested, but already it was time to start searching. Now he kind of wished someone else got the quest. Maybe his time was up. As I got up I saw that Percy and Leo had been getting their emergency backpacks from their vehichles. I got to say though, how are those things not destroyed? I yawned and walked over to my motorcycle. As I opened the secret latch I saw a note. It said: " _Meet us in the cyclops forge. We will be waiting. Bring us the amulet and we will give you your friends. - Cyclops"._ I wondered what amulet they were talking about. Then I remembered. Long ago, some spys came lurking in a strange cave. It was the home of a cyclops. This particular cyclops hosted them and treated them well. Even though the cyclops did that the spys still thought that he was dangerous. They took an amulet that kept his cave from closing in. They made it out before the cyclops found out what was happening. The last they heard were the screams and cries of the cyclops. Ever since then every cyclops has tried getting it back. They know they will be a hero if they do. I shook the thought from my mind. I grabbed my backpack.

I was walking over to Leo and Percy when I saw something strange. It was a dagger. Wait not any dagger, Piper's dagger. I picked it up. I couldn't help but keep it. It was going to be the only thing I had of my girlfriend for some time. Yes, me and Piper are dating. "Hey Percy." I called out. Both Leo and Percy turned their heads. "I have a note from a cyclops." I told them holding it up. I let them read it. "Hmm? Well it tells us to go to the cyclops forge." Percy said. "Maybe my brother, Tyson, can help us. "Yeah he probably can." Leo said excited. We started to follow the big footprints. "What if it's a fake?" Leo asked now not so happy. "What if what's a fake?"I asked him. "What else could be a fake! The note for the god's sake." Leo said laughing. "Oh... well we will just have to take our chances." I said confidently. They looked worried but nodded. We all started walking to the deserted abyss.

It had been finally at least an hour of walking. "Hey guys, can we stop for a rest?" Percy asked tired. Leo and me nodded. I took out a map and some food and water. I looked towards the map and saw we had a long way to go. Great. "Guys, we should take the shortcut." I said. "What shortcut?!" Leo shouted grabbing the map. He was searching frantically. "This shortcut." I said chuckling pointing at a spot. "Oh...Sorry." Leo said sheepishly. I sipped some water. "Yeah it could work, but its still a long way from here. I mean look we are in a desert area and its in the forest." Percy said pointing it out. "So lets hurry. I'm already tired, but we have to save our friends no matter what the costs." Leo said bravely. "Do do do do. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Do do do, yeah yeah. Time to save our friends and be her-" Leo broke out in a song but I cut him off. "Not the time Leo." I told him. We took a second to laugh and started on our way. Finally the Sun was blaring on us all. I prayed to Apollo to move the Sun chariot somewhere else. It seemed as if he wanted us to shribble up like a raisin.

It had been hours but we finally made it. There it was the forest. "Hey guys, I need a break and I'm not taking _no_ for an answer." Leo said exhausted. While we rested I checked the map and we were going the right way. "Do do do do. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Do do do, yeah yeah. Time to save our friends and be heroes. We will travel to the great unknown. Ba da da da. Its our time to come out of hiding. Yeah yeah. Sing it with me." Leo said looking at me and Percy. Percy started laughing. "We are gonna save our friends no matter the costs. We have to be brave. Oh yeah." Percy sang. They both looked at me. I thought they were joking. Nope its serious. I sighed. "Do da do da do da. Its time to be heroes. Do da do da do da. To save our friends." I sang along. "Time to be heroes. Save our friends, NO MATTER WHAT THE COSTS. YEAH TO BE HEROES. YEAH HEROES." We all sang together. All of us laughed. I was sure we had probably woken up the other side of the world with our off note voices. We left into the wilderness not knowing the challenges.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Leo's POV:**

It was tiring, but we kept going on in the woods. I know I had sang this song, but it wasn't cheering up our spirits. It started getting dark after some time. We decided to keep going until we found a spot to set up camp. Something rustled behind me. I tensed up. I thought: **_Was something following us?_** I started to jog a little. I had fallen back from the other guys. They turned around. It was kinda obvious they heard something too. "What was that?" Jason asked nervously. The rustling started again. This time Percy went over to check what it was. He spread the bushes and something lunged at him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Percy yelled as something took him down. I fell over from fright. My face fell in dirt and grass. I jumped back up and looked at Jason. Jason's face went pale. Wait the color was back, was he grinning?

"What is it? Did it eat Percy? Why are you smiling?" I asked. "It's a huge monster." Jason said sarcastically. "Hmm..." I thought for a while. Jason fell over laughing. Then I heard other laughing. I turned around and saw Percy on the floor. I looked up and saw it was a moose. I thought: _**What was a moose doing out here? Was it a spy?**_ "Uh guys don't you think maybe the moose is a spy for the cyclops." I said in a shaky voice. Jason and Percy just started laughing harder. "Thats... Too...funny! How... Is...It...A...Spy?" Percy said through laughs. I was suspicious. Percy got up and stopped laughing. Jason kept chuckling on the floor. "Ok...Lets keep going. Wooo! That was funny." Jason said as he stood up. As we walked the moose followed us. I turned around and saw the moose's eyes turn red. Smoke flared from its nostrils.

"G...Guys! The moose is like an actual spy!" I screamed to them. They turned around and screamed. We all ran. "I TOLD YOU!" I yelled as we ran. "Okay Leo but right now can we just focus on getting away from the thing?" Jason shouted back. I tripped over a log. I did a complete face plant in the dirt. "Owwww!" I said as rubbed my face. I sat on the floor with my hand on my face. "Leo get up cmon!" Yelled Jason. "Just go on without me!" I screamed to them dramatically. "Okay, I think we have to." Percy said. I looked at him like " _Are you really serious?"._ They both ended up running back and Jason threw me over his shoulder. He ran as though he was carrying a chicken. His muscles didn't even strain. Well whatever, I'd rather be light than so heavy you had to leave me behind. The moose was on our tail. "JASON GO FASTER! MOVE THOSE LEGS! CMON DUDE YOU CAN DO IT!" I yelled at him. "LEO SHUT UP! LET ME CONCENTRATE!" He shouted at me. Despite what he said I kept talking. "YOU CAN DO IT! KEEP GOING! MOVE YOUR LEGS LIKE YOU NEVER HAVE!" I screamed. He looked angry. I gulped. But he started going faster. He ran over to Percy and scooped him in his arms. "What the-" Percy got cut off. I looked back and saw the moose looked like a ant. Wait, an ant. We were flying. " Jason you saved us." I said hugging him. " Yeah, yeah whatever now to the forges." He said looking victorious. "Wait but guys. We need the amulet." Percy said at once.

I had forgotten all about it. "I know where it is." Jason said. Percy and I looked at him confused. "What, I found it along time ago." He said unbothered. "Where?!" I asked him. "Well some time ago I got lost on a mission. I found this cave and used it for camp. Turns out that cave was full of rocks and boulders. It was that old cyclops cave. I dug around and saw a backpack. There was a person sleeping. It was one of the agents that had found the cave first. The amulet was next to him." Jason stated. "Hmmm interesting." I said rubbing my chin. "I buried in the cave so no one could ever find it. I found out that the amulet made your deepest desire come true. I thought it was safer without it." Jason said looking at Percy and me. "Where exactly is that cave?" Percy asked him. "Right there." He said. Suddenly I felt my insides go up. We were soaring headfirst to the floor. I thought we were going to die but we had a soft landing. There right next to where we landed was the cave.

 **Hi guys I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that my chapters are so short. I don't have a lot of time to write. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
